EOOneShotSmutEdition
by sydneyariel
Summary: Smut... need i say more! Between out lovley Miss Benson and Powerful Mr.Stabler.
1. Notsohappydays

**My new sexy little EO one shots ;) xoMizzBen5onxo owns the dialogue nothing else, dammit!**

"SO MUCH GOD DAMN PAPER WORK!" Elliot said sliding his papers off his desk; they landed in the trash bin with his coffee that spilled inside. "Great!" Elliot said fishing out the wet papers from the trash bucket. "STABLER, BENSON YOUR ASS'S IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Cragen boomed throughout the precinct. "Again." Fin said, "Stabler isn't this like the third time this week?" Fin said shaking his head. "Yeah I don't even know what it's for this time, or the last time. But the first time he called us I knew it was because I strangled that guy because he wouldn't tell me where he kept his daughter but still..." He trailed off. "Where's Liv guys?" Elliot looked around the precinct. "Bunks.. She said she had a rough night." Munch replied going through his paper work as well. "Okay." Elliot said smiling he always thought Liv looked so cute when she was sleeping. The way her lips partly pout, the way she seems so relaxed and her big brown eyes; when there open he can look at them for days, but when there closed he just wants to melt.

He got into the bunks and found Liv sleeping on the one in the far left, in the back of the room. He approached her. She must have planned on sleeping in here for a while, he thought because she took her bra off. "Liv, Livvia, Olivia." Elliot said shaking the sleeping Olivia. She moaned, he wanted to fuck her right there and then. "Liv you got to get up, Cragens looking for us." He said as he sat himself on the side of her bed. "Mhmm." She said rubbing her eyes and opening them she saw Elliot sitting there and smiled. "Hi El." She said yawning. "Hi Liv." He laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked flipping to her back so she could see Elliot better. "Someone's happy to see me." He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Olivia was confused, as she watched in search her body with his eyes.

"OH YOU PERV!" Olivia covering up her boobs with her hand, "Liv its cold in here I get it." His face got red, as did hers. She shrugged and uncovered her breasts with her hands. Her nipples were still hard. "Here, let me help." Elliot said placing both hands on her breasts. "What are you doing?" Olivia said in shock. "Warming them up." Elliot said, he was clearly enjoying this. "Oh El." She said planning on teasing him for getting a free-bee by touching her boobs. She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. She sat up, feeling up his muscular body.

She stopped when she got to his goods. Elliot was biting his lip hoping she didn't find his throbbing erection. She stood up and giggled. "Well that was fun." She said, "Now you said Cragen was bitching for us again?" She said as she started walking towards the door. "Elliot decided to take a chance, he stood up and walked faster than her to the door and locked it, "Move El." She said trying to push him out of the way.

"No way Olivia, I want you, I want you so bad right now I could kill..." Elliot said looking deep into her eyes, he leaned in towards her and pressed his steaming hot lips against hers, they were as soft as he thought they would be. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip; she opened her mouth a bit. He explored the depths of her mouth, she did the same. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a good ten-twenty minutes of making out. She pulled back and took a breath. "That was..." He stopped and looked at her, "Oh my god." She said wanting more, she could feel the sensation going on somewhere down south.

"Liv... do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear. "Make love to me Elliot." She whispered back, and he took that as an answer. Elliot didn't know where to start he just wanted to rip her clothes off and devour her, but he had more class than that. He pulled up her shirt over her head and traced her body with his hands; she pulled off his shirt as well admiring his muscular and toned body. He placed his thumbs on each side of her pants and pulled them down. He could feel himself getting more out of control by the second.

By the time they were fully stripped down, he placed a nipple inside his mouth sucking and nibbling down on it ever now and then that made her moan. He took her leg and placed it around the back of him; he looked her in the eyes. She nodded. He slipped inside of her gently, stretching her insides; a tear fell down her face. "Baby, I can stop." Elliot said. "No El... keep... Going..." She said digging her nails into his ass. She let out a deep breath, as he was almost all the way inside, she knew it was going to hurt, but she wanted it. Her hot throbbing sex wanted him every time he was around. He was all the way in, "you okay babe?" Elliot asked watching her face filled with pain and pleasure.

"I'm fine El, really." She said. He started thrusting in and out of her slowly, then with more power. "Oh Elliot, more!" She screamed, she knew she was close. He thrusted into her harder and faster, with every thrust she was up on her tippy toes. "Oh Liv!" He groaned. She bit her lip she wanted more, she wanted all of him. She knew she was going to regret his but, "HARDER EL FASTER! OH FUCK!" She screamed as he started thrusting harder with every second. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "ELLIOT!" She yelled he could feel her getting closer, "Come for me baby, come on." He said rubbing his thumb against her clit. "OH SHIT!" She yelled out her walls clamping down around Elliot as she reached her climax. He groaned and threw his head back as he spilled his seed inside of her. They both lied down on the bunk panting.

"I love you Liv!" Elliot said turning to his side, "I love you more El." She said their lips pressing hard against each other once more.

They both slipped their clothes back on, "So..." She cleared her throat. "You said Cragen was calling us?" She asked smirking; he slapped her ass as they walked out the door. "BENSON STABLER!" He yelled from his office, "Coming." Liv yelled, Elliot looked at her and licked his lips.

**These are my little one shots, I hoped you enjoyed! So what should I do next? Suggestions... I will defiantly do what you ask; I'm here to entertain you :) REVIEWWW.**


	2. Tied in knots

**Wow guys thanks well here's chapter 2!**

**This was a little somethin' somethin' that happened at my school. Not good, but I think it'll go along with the show. Enjoy. I can't update often because of school but I'll try as hard as I can!**

"Finally!" Olivia said stacking her books on top of each other, she stood up and started walking to fourth period, which is gym. She always loved gym especially because she had it with all boys, not a single girl.

On her way to the girls locker room she stopped to put her backpack in her locker, and then she grabbed her other gym bag, it was pink with Benson written on the side of it in black. She put the bag on her shoulder and continued walking down the hall.

When she got to the girls locker room she scanned her student ID card and went in, she found her locker 1-79 and unlocked her combination lock, "20,23,7" She said out loud twisting her lock from side to side. She started taking off her clothes first her pleaded skirt, and then her polo, which was baby blue. Then she started to take off her bra to change into her sports one.

Once she unhooked her bra she folded it and set it down in her bag. "HI BENSON!" Porter slammed her locker shut and winked at her, "My, my I haven't seen those puppies in a while!" She said as Olivia covered her breasts as much as she could. "What the HELL are you doing in here Dean!" She asked, "Wanting to know why you broke up with me!" Porter said putting his lock on her locker, "And you're not leaving here until I get an answer!" He demanded.

"Dean, I told you I just wasn't feeling it... I mean I thought you were the one but you fucking kissed Kathy! I saw you! And you still fucking denied it, yeah what a relationship!" Olivia yelled. "I still love you Liv!" Dean said standing up again walking towards her blowing on her neck ever so softly.

"Stop it Dean, I mean it. It's over!" She yelled trying to pull the lock off of her locker. "REMOVE YOUR LOCK NOW!" Olivia demanded, "Why so tense?" Dean said rubbing her shoulders, "STOP!" Olivia said throwing his hands down off of her shoulders. "Now Olivia you're going to give me what I want GOT IT!" Dean said licking his lips and shoving her down onto the bench in the middle of the locker room, "Dean don't." Olivia pleaded, a tear falling down her face as he tied her hands together with the rope, from god knows where. Olivia tried to fight back but he over powered her.

He pried her legs apart and slid her panties off ripping them. Olivia screamed, "HELP!" Dean tied her hands to the end of the bench where the arm rests were and her ankles to the other end, then her put duct tape over her mouth. "Oh Olivia I've wanted this for a very long time." He took his pants off to show his throbbing erection and putting his knee's on both sides of her.

"I LOVE YOU!" Dean groaned as her slid his member into her mouth, "Bite me and you'll never see your boyfriend again!" Dean promised, as he thrusted in and out of her mouth making her gag. He pinched her nipples... hard and she yelped.

"OLIVIA YOUR LATE!" Someone yelled from the hall, "OLIVIA?" They screamed. The shadow became bigger and the teen walked into the room, "What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend DEAN!" Elliot yelled and ran over to him. Elliot side hooked him right in the jaw, "Fucking cunt." Dean swore staring at Olivia; obviously it was directed to her. Elliot walked towards Olivia and gently pulled the tape off of her mouth, "You okay?" He asked wiping the sweat off her forehead with his BEARS tee shirt.

Dean walked up behind Elliot but he turned around and nailed his right in the side off the head, he fell back into the lockers. And passed out. "Oh Elliot, thanks!" Olivia cried, "Now let's get you untied!" Elliot said bending down going to untie her hands and ankles. "Oh no need." Olivia said sniffing, "Come here." She whispered in his ear, "Make love to me Elliot." She smiled and nodded her head. Elliot's eyes widened with an _are you sure _look. She shook her head.

He stripped his clothes off, Olivia has only been with Elliot for a couple of months but they've never seen each other past the waist line. He took off his underwear and they fell to the ground. She could feel her pulsing pussy get wetter by the second; she thought he'd be... HUGE.

He walked to her and got to his knees, she spread her legs apart as he ate her whole, nibbling at her clit licking her slit up and down as she squirmed. Now Olivia was a virgin, and she was a sophomore, and Elliot was a junior. "You ready?" He asked her, she nodded and said, "Be careful with me Elliot I'm a virgin." She stated biting her lip. "I wouldn't dream on hurting you." He said as he stood up and she spread her knee's apart some more.

Elliot slid inside of her hotter than ever pussy and as he slid in she felt like exploding it hurt but in a good kind of way, she knew after a few times maybe it wouldn't hurt anymore. He moved in some more, and tears started flowing down her face, she moaned and he rubbed his thumb against her clit every time he slid in a bit more. "ELLIOT, OH ELLIOT, OH FUCK!" She screamed and arched her back as he was as far in as he could go. He moved his giant dick in and out of her, "Baby you're so FUCKING TIGHT!" Elliot moaned and groaned, increasing his speed. "ELLIOT!" She screamed as he felt her getting tense, "Relax baby!" Elliot tried to say but he moaned in the process. He spit on her pussy and toyed with her clit until she clamped down around his dick. He thrusted harder and faster a few more times. They screamed each other's name in ecstasy as their names echoed through the entire locker room.

Once they reached the end of the end of their orgasm they shared "I love you" with each other. "Damn." Elliot said finally breaking the silence. "Yeah?" Olivia asked. "I love it when you're tied up in knots."

**I hope you liked it READ AND REVIEW! ~* comments will be greatly appreciated, and I will take any suggestions I'm working on two right now, they'll be up ASAP! 3 **


End file.
